The Gift
by HermioneWinchester21
Summary: Dean meets a woman at a bar, but she knows more about him than he realizes. And what's this offer she has for him? UA - I couldn't kill Bobby off. Set around season 12.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! I'm so happy to be writing this story. It has been rolling around in my brain for months. I am a published author but I travel through other worlds for fun. If you'd like to know more about my work, please visit my profile. Happy Hunting!**

Dean yanked open the bar door with a bit more force than he intended. None of the patrons noticed his abrupt entrance, which was fine with him. Another fight with Sam and Cas had his nerves on edge. What he needed now was a drink, or three. He pushed his way to the bar and flagged the bartender.

"Beer," he says.

"Are you sure that's all you need?" A feminie voice calls out to him. He turns to his right to see a woman of about his age. Her brown hair was styled with beach waves that cascaded past her shoulders. He was intrigued by her green eyes that seemed familiar to him. She was dressed in a tight fitting black shirt and denim pants that ended in black boots. She had her hand wrapped around a tall cocktail that he thought might be a Pina Colada.

"Do you have something in mind," he said, flashing her his trademark grin. She smirked back and stirred her drink.

"I have a few things in mind." He grabbed his beer and took the stool next to her. Dean was grinning at his luck tonight. He'd never been picked up so early in the evening.

"I'm Dean," he said, holding out his calloused hand.

"I know," she replied as her black painted nails slipped into his hand. He was caught off guard by her statement. He tilted his head to the right and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You do? And how is it that you know not only my name but what I look like?" The woman just smiled and sipped her drink.

"I know more about you than you think. I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me." The smile grew on her red lips. Her eyes flashed to him.

"Let's get outta here and head to the bunker so we can all talk." She took another sip and placed money on the bar for her drink and his. She turned to slip off the stool when his hand shot out to grab her arm.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" His eyes narrowed onto her.

"My name is Mary. I'd rather not repeat what I have to tell you, your brother, and your friend, so let's go to the bunker and I'll explain." He didn't release her arm. "I understand you're skeptical. I'm not a monster. No Djinn, no shapeshifter, no god, vampire, werewolf, or demon or angel possessed human. I'm a normal, run-of-the-mill human who happens to know quite a bit about you. Now let's go so we can all have a conversation." He released her arm and she slid off the stool to put on her coat. "Besides, I've always wanted to ride in Baby." His eyes widened slightly before he quickly downed his beer and flew out the door to her.

The night air hit his skin. He wished he was more drunk to enjoy the feeling, but the anxious feeling coursed through his blood enough to disregard the cool air. Mary ran her hands over the hood of the car, her eyes closed as she caressed the metal. The sight was enough to cause the blood in his body to start traveling south. He shook his head to clear the thought. He didn't know anything but the girl's name. He needed to be on guard with her.

"Such a beautiful car," she murmured as he approached. The crunch of the gravel pulled her attention to her."

"Did you drive here?" He asked. She shook her head no and looked back at the car. He unlocked the passenger seat and she slid in. He followed in on the driver's side and started the engine. He heard her let out a soft sigh but tried to ignore it as he pulled out of the parking lot and towards the bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

Their ride was quiet, each in their own thoughts, as Dean pulled the car next to the bunker door. Mary exited the car and walked with Dean to the door. He opened the door and led her into the home of the Men of Letters.

"Dean!" Sam yelled from the kitchen, hearing the sound of feet on the metal stairs. He came out of the kitchen into their meeting space before stopping when he saw Mary.

"Sam," Dean said, standing beside her. "This is Mary. She-" He stopped, unsure what to say. Mary immediately smiled and extended her hand as she walked towards Sam.

"Hi, I'm Mary. It's nice to finally meet you. Sorry about Jess and Amelia, they sounded like great women." They shook hands, Sam's eyes doubling in size. He looked at his brother who shrugged and rolled his eyes. Sam pulled his hand away a little too quickly but Mary didn't seem to mind. She looked back at Dean.

"Who is this?" Sam asked, finally finding his voice. She turned back around, her brunette hair bouncing around her oval face.

"My name is Mary. I don't like to repeat myself so before we go further," she turned back to Dean. "Shall we call Cas and I'll tell you everything?" Dean nodded and went to find Cas as Mary and Sam took seats around the world map table. A few moments later, Cas and Dean returned to them and took their own seats at the table.

"Start talking," Dean said.

"Such a demanding tone," Mary said, unsuccessfully trying to lighten the mood." Fine. A few months ago, I was approached by a man and woman. He said his name was Chuck and her's was Amara." Dean looked at his brother and best friend before turning back to Mary. "He said that they had made a mistake and wanted to help set it right. Eventually he said he was God and she was his sister. They wanted to give you a gift to apologize for what they did."

"And that gift is what?" Dean asked.

"Me," she said. Dean scoffed at her claim. "I know how that sounds, but I'm telling the truth. Chuck gave me his books and said they were really biographies of you all. I've spent the past few months reading about you all and your cases. That's part of why I know so much about you."

"What do you mean 'part'," Sam asked. Mary took a deep breath.

"My full name is Mary Singer." Both boys straightened in their seats.

"Singer," Dean said. "As in Bobby Singer?" Mary nodded.

"Bobby is my uncle. His father had an affair and my grandmother gave my father his last name. I met my uncle about four years ago. He wasn't happy about the situation, he never liked his father. We did a DNA test and confirmed we are related. He's been training me to be a hunter since then." Dean's head rocked back again.

"So now you're a hunter."

"Oh honey, I'm a lotta things." She smirked at him, her eyes glittering. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "Well, this has been fun. Cas?" She turned to the silent angel. "Would you like to take a peek into my memories before I find a room to stay in for the night?" Castiel flicked his eyes to Dean who nodded. Cas stood and walked behind Mary's seat, putting his hands on either side of her head an inch away. The brothers watched as Mary closed her eyes and Cas's hands glowed a soft yellow. After a few heartbeats, Cas dropped his hands and stepped back.

"Take the room on the second door to the left," Dean said. She thanked him and wandered towards the rooms. The boys waited until they heard the door click.

"Dean what the hell?" Sam said.

"What?" Dean said. "What do you want me to say, Sam? I met her at the bar, she knew a lot about me, about us. Should I have walked away?" Sam closed his mouth and let out a breath through his nose. "Cas, what'd you see?"

"It's just what she said. Chuck and Amara. Meeting Bobby and the DNA test. I didn't see any hidden information."

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll call Bobby. Now, I'm getting a beer." Dean pushed himself up from the chair and headed to the kitchen.

"Sam," Castiel said. "Keep an eye on her. I trust what she said and what I saw, but I don't trust Chuck." They nodded and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean finished his second beer and opened a third before walking to his room. He stopped at the room he sent Mary to and turned the handle as quietly as he could. The door swung soundlessly. The chair in the room was covered with her pants, shirt and jacket. He was tempted to go through her wallet that sat on the nightstand but didn't think he could be that stealthy in his current condition. He let his mind wander over her words. This is God's idea of repayment for everything they've gone through? What about Sam? Didn't he deserve anything? Did he deserve a whole person? People aren't property, no matter what God thinks. Did Mary have a choice in this? If she did, why did she agree to bind herself to a person she didn't know. Deciding to send her away in the morning, he silently shut the door.

Dean was exceedingly grateful that the bunker rooms didn't have windows as he woke up the next morning. His head throbbed before he was able to sit up. Rolling over, he found a glass of water and two white pills on his night stand. There was no way Sam would have done that, so Mary is stealthier than he originally thought. He sat up and let the dizzy wave pass before taking the aspirin and downing the water. After his shower, he came out to the faint smell of bacon. He dressed quickly and went to the kitchen.

Dean turned the corner and froze in his tracks. Mary stood at the stove, two pans on the hot burners. He was suddenly brought back to his own mother cooking breakfast for him. She noticed his presence and flashed him a smile.

"Good morning," she said. "I hope I'm not intruding but I made pancakes and bacon. Did you find the water and aspirin?"

"Yes, thank you." He came into the room. She was wearing the clothes from yesterday, but her hair looked shinier than yesterday. The scent of soap hit his nose and he resisted the urge to smell her skin.

"No problem. I figured you had a lot to talk about, and probably drink about last night."

"Yeah, uh, we did. You're not one for subtlety are you?" He got the plates down as she flipped the bacon.

"I suppose not. My dad was not one to beat around the bush. I guess that's where I get it.

"Where is he now?" He heard her stop for a moment but didn't turn around.

"My dad died the year before I found Uncle Bobby," she said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He died from a heart attack at fifty-nine. Never got to meet his brother." He nodded though she didn't see. Dean finished setting the table as she placed a huge pile of bacon and stacks of pancakes on the table. She was putting on the last of the jams and syrup when Cas and Sam came in.

"What's all this?" Sam asked as he took a seat.

"Mary made breakfast for us," Dean said as he piled food onto his plate.

"Wow, thanks." Sam and Cas sat down and followed Dean's example. Mary kept stealing glances at Cas as he ate with them.

"Is there a problem?" He asked when he noticed her curiosity. Her cheeks burned and she turned her eyes down.

"No, there's no problem. I don't mean to stare, but I'm surprised that an angel can eat."

"I don't need to eat to survive but I find that Dean and Sam are uncomfortable when I sit and not eat with them." The boys stopped eating to look at Cas. "What?"

"Mary," Dean said. "I've met Chuck and he likes to twist everything to fit his needs. When Chuck approached you about this, did you agree to it?"

"Yes, I agreed."

"Why?" Asked Sam. "You didn't know about us until after." Mary turned to look into Dean's eyes.

"I've never connected with anyone, even in high school. I tried, but never could make that connection with another soul. I'm tired of searching only to find a closed door. After I read the books about your lives, I felt as if I had known you your entire life. We have a lot in common. I'm just hoping for a chance to make that connection with you." Dean never broke contact as she listened to her.

"Look," she said, pulling out a scrap of paper. "I'm staying at the Buckshot Inn. If you want to talk more, I'll be there." She stood up and pushed in her chair. "A gift has to be accepted. This is up to you, Dean. I've made my decision, what will you choose?" She turned and walked out of the kitchen towards the bunker door. The boys were frozen in their seats as they listened to her footfalls echoing off the metal steps and the screech of the door. Dean looked down at the paper she left which he noticed had her name, number, the address of the inn and her room number.

"Dean," Sam said. "What are you thinking?" Dean looked up and sucked in a breath.

"I don't know. It's a lot to process. I'm not comfortable with Chuck's offer." He made air quotes when he said gift. "Seriously, how could he think that people are property."

"Chuck did create earth," Cass said. "He most likely believes humans are his own play things." Dean snorted.

"Yeah, sounds about right. I'm gonna call Bobby before I do anything." He pushed away from the table and went towards his room."

"Cas," Sam said after his brother left the room. "What are we gonna do? I can't believe Dean's considering this."

"I don't remember Dean saying he was considering her proposition."

"Trust me, I've seen enough of Dean's skills with women to know where this is headed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who's read this story and continues to read! Have a great day!**

"Hey Bobby," Dean said into his cell phone. He laid out on the bed Mary used the night before, his head resting against the headboard. The room still smelled like her.

"Hey son. Everything okay?" Bobby's voice held a touch of concern.

"Yeah, we're okay. I, ugh, I just met your niece."

"So Mary was able to find you."

"Yeah, she did. Did she say why she was coming to find me?"

"She told me."

"Bobby, this is crazy. I mean, this can't be true."  
"Well son, I haven't known Mary for as long as I've known you boys. But she isn't one to lie about things like this. If she met God and he asked her to do this, then I believe her. Not that I'm happy about it. Where does God get the right to give people as gifts?

"Beats me."

"Haven't we shown in history what a bad idea that is?" He paused for a moment. "Anyways, I've been training her since she came to me. She's good. Went with me last month to take out a nest of vamps and didn't even get a scratch. She reminds me a bit of your mom. Dean, will you do something for me?"

"Anything Bobby."

"Take care of her. She's all the family I have besides you boys." Dean had to swallow the lump in his throat as he heard the desperation in Bobby's voice.

"I will, Bobby." He quickly hung up the phone and blinked away the tears that were starting to form. Family was always an important part of his life and he was tired of losing the little he had left. He pushed off the bed and went to his room to grab his jacket and keys.

"I'm headed out," Dean called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dean wait!" Sam called, walking quickly to his brother. "What did Bobby say?"

"To protect our family." He turned and went up the stairs quickly. "Find us a case," he yelled down before slipping through the door. He didn't see the smirk on his brother's face as he went back to get his computer.

Dean was in front of the Buckshot Inn faster than he anticipated. He parked but didn't get out of the car. Was he really going to accept this supposid gift? No, he was helping out family. She was more like a cousin or sister that he never met. A tiny voice said he knew there was more to his feelings that family love, which he quickly squashed. He was going to treat her as he did Jody or Sam. With his resolve set, he exited the car. FInding her room number, he took a breath and knocked.

"Dean," Mary breathed out, the sound going straight to his pants. "I wasn't sure you would actually come." The smell of vanilla and apples wafting through the air. He had to fight against the voice again.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure either. May I come in?" She moved back and let him into her room. Her single bed room had clothes and weapons covering the bed, small table, and lone chair. He saw her lever action shotgun, his lips twitching to a small smile.

"What can I do for you?" Mary asked after she shut the door. He turned to her, noticing she changed her shirt to a burgundy sweater.

"Uh, nothing actually. Listen, I talked to Bobby earlier. He's more of a father to me than my old man ever was. He asked that I, uh we, take care of you. I can't accept Chuck's, or your offer. But you're family and we stick together. So, I'm asking if you would come stay with us in the bunker." The smile on Mary's face was his only warning before she launched herself into his arms. Instinctually, he wrapped his arms around her back, breathing in her apple and vanilla scent.

"Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me." She let go but didn't step out of his space. "I understand about the offer and I appreciate you taking me in. I promise I'll help out as much as I can and I'd love to go out on a case with you guys."

"Bobby said you're good."

"Oh, that's just my uncle boasting about my mediocre skills." She turned to start putting her things into her duffle bag and suitcase.

"You any good with that?" Dean asked, pointing to the shotgun.

"Well, I'm no doctor with it, but I can point and shoot." He smiled and watched her collect her clothes and toiletries to throw in her suitcase, her guns and ammunition in the duffle bag. She was ready to leave after ten minutes.

"Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, it's parked outside." She flashed him the keys and he led her out of the room. Once she checked out, they loaded her small Mazda Protege. She followed the Impala back to the bunker and he had her park in the garage. She took her suitcase from the back seat but left her guns.

"By the way, I never thanked you for breakfast. It's not everyday that we have a home cooked meal that I didn't cook." He pushed open the door to lead her back to the room she used the night before.

"It's not a problem. I like to cook, well, bake really. I can cook as long as I have a recipe." Dean pushed open her door to let her in. Mary rolled her suitcase into the room and threw it on the bed.

"Well, I'll let you get settled and you can join us when you want." She nodded and began unpacking. Dean left the door open and went to the library to find Sam and Cas. He found them engrossed in their computers as they looked for a case.

"So, did you go back for her?" Sam asked, his eyes still on the screen.

"Yes, she's getting settled." Cas snapped up to look at Dean.

"She's here?" Dean furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, why?"

"This girl comes out of nowhere with a pretty far-fetched story, and you are opening the bunker to her?"

"Cas, you looked at her memories. You saw what she saw. I talked to Bobby and he confirmed that same story. She's his niece. He asked that we look after her. I'm not going to ignore my family."

"It's not that I don't trust what she says. Chuck put you both through hell, literally. If he's got some scheme that involves her, we're all in trouble."

"I'm not disagreeing, but I'm also not going to hide in this bunker and lock the door. Every time we head out, we have the potential to not come back. All hunters know that. She's too new to the business to be left on her own. The least we can do is give her some further training and give Bobby some peace of mind." They stared at one another before Cas broke the contact and headed out of the library.

"Did Bobby really ask us to take care of her, or just you?" Sam asked after Cas left their sight. Dean flicked his eyes to his brother, finding the poorly hidden smile on his face.

"She's Bobby's niece, that's like a cousin or Charlie to us." Sam nodded and looked back at the computer, his smile growing wider.

"You guys have great Wifi," Mary said as she entered the library looking at her computer. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked when she saw the body language of the brothers.

"No," Dean said quickly, missing Sam's full smile. "We're just looking for a case."

"And I think I've found one," Sam said. "Check this out, two girls were taken from their dorm room's in the middle of the night. No forced entry, no fingerprints, and no one seems to have left the room other than the girls."

"That doesn't sound like our kind of gig," said Dean.

"The scent of rotten eggs were in both rooms."

"Rotten eggs?" Mary asked. Dean looked back at her for a moment.

"Sulfur. It means demons." Mary tilted her head to the left and furrowed her brows.

"Demons? Like Crowley?" Dean nodded and looked back at Sam.

"Where are we headed?" Dean asked Sam.

"Central Community College near Alda, Nebraska."

"Do I get to come?" Mary asked, causing both boys to look at her. "I've never dealt with demons before but I've gone up against a few vamps and a shapeshifter once." Her eyes were bright with hope as she looked at Dean.

"Yeah, sure." She squealed and bolted back down the hallway saying she would get her guns. Dean couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm. Sam's unsubtle cough behind him made his face drop before he turned around.

"You really think she's ready for demons?" Sam asked.

"Nothing like on the job training." Dean turned back around to get his gear ready. "I'll find Cas and get his feathered ass to come with us."


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours later, the four of them were driving north in the impala. Dean was able to convince Cas to come, but it was very apparent to everyone he wasn't happy. The tension in the car could've been cut with an angel blade. Cas sat next to Mary in the back. She worked hard to keep herself and belongings away from the brooding angel.

Dean was silent as he kept his eyes on the road and his brain occupied with what he was now calling the Cas and Mary problem. He understood Cas's concerns, some of them were ones he shared. But when he looked at her, those fears disappeared. He tried to believe it was because she was family, but that small voice wouldn't shut up.

"Could we have some music on?" Mary asked from behind him. He immediately switched on the radio, Round And Round from Ratt coming through the speakers. The music didn't help to alleviate the tension. It took into the second verse for Dean to notice that Mary was whispering along to the song as she looked out the window. An unconscious smile spread onto his face. He didn't notice Sam looking at him with a questioning gaze.

A few hours later they arrived at a motel that was near the college. Sam and Cas went to check in and get keys while Mary and Dean unloaded their gear. Sam and Cas came back with two sets of separate room keys.

"So I got two rooms," Sam said to Dean as he handed them two keys for one of the rooms. "I thought Cas and I could take one and you and Mary can have the other." Dean noticed the smile on his brother's face. He knew what his brother was thinking but at that point he didn't care. Mary was a safer option than putting him and Cas or her and Cas together for the night. He grabbed the keys and hoisted his bag on his shoulder before walking to the room with Mary in tow.

The room was small but he was used to that. The room had two small beds and tight carpeting that looked to get the barest attention. Dean took the bed closest to the door, letting Mary take the one in back. He threw his bag on the bed and unzipped the disorganized group of clothes, bullets, guns, and blades in sheaths. Mary put her own duffle bag on the bed and pulled out her folded clothes and guns.

"How are you with hand guns?" Dean asked as he pulled out his Colt. He looked up at Mary as she pulled out her own Bersa.

"I know it's not as cool as a Colt, but it does the job."

"It's pink."

"Just a bit of added embarrassment to the victim. Not only were they shot by a woman, but a woman with a pink gun." Her smile was infectious and Dean happily returned it. I'm gonna go use the bathroom, unless you need it." He shook his head no and Mary grabbed her toiletry bag and some clothes before slipping into the bathroom. Dean returned to his bag until he heard her turn on the sink. He grabbed his roomier jeans and his Metallica sleeping shirt and changed before she came out.

He was cleaning his Colt at the table when she came out. He was momentarily stunned when he saw her in Batman sleep pants and a tight black spaghetti strap tank top. He cleared his throat and adjusted his position in the chair while repeating 'cousin' and 'sister' in his head.

"So, uh, you into classic rock?" She smiled and went to her bag.

"Why Dean, are you making small talk or are you actually interested in me?"

"I heard you singing along when the music was on." He kept his eyes on the gun.

"Yes, I do like classic rock. I'm more of an eclectic. I like most everything from opera to classical to rap, but only Eminem. My favorites are rock and country."

"Country?" He looked up at her with a disbelieving look.

"Not everyone hates the genre like you. Although I can't stand Taylor Swift, unlike you." She shot him a smirk before turning back to her bag and getting her guns out as well. He didn't have a good return for her so he stayed quiet. They stayed in quiet focus as they cleaned and prepped their weapons. It was around eleven when Mary yawned and packed up her things.

"What time will you get up tomorrow?" She asked.

"Probably around eight or so."

"Okay, good night." She set her bag on the ground and grabbed her Bersa to place on the side next to her. She plugged in her phone and set an alarm for eight. Pulling the covers up to her shoulders, she turned away from the light and closed her eyes. Dean looked at her form and listened as her breathing began to even out. This was the second time he watched her while she slept. One more and he was officially a stalker. Well, was it really stalking if she knew about it? He shook his head and the thought away then packed his belongings away as well. He placed his Colt under the pillow and plugged his own phone in. He laid down on the bed on his stomach, his face towards the door. He felt uncomfortable in that position so he changed to face Mary before falling asleep.

Dean heard Mary's alarm go off and popped an eye open to see her bed empty. He bolted upright, gun in his hand and adrenaline in his blood before he heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mary said as she came out of the bathroom in a black and white skirt and white sleeved shirt with a towel bundled on her head. "I thought I had enough time before my alarm would go off. Did I wake you?" She fumbled with the phone as she tried to stop the sound.

"No, I needed to get up anyways. I'm sure Sam's already up. Is the shower free?" She nodded yes and he grabbed some clothes before getting into the bathroom. Steam and the scent of vanilla and apples hit him in the face. His lower half started to react and he had to repeat his mantra from the day before to tamp down the offending member. He showered quickly and changed into his regular fighting clothes, a flannel shirt and jeans. He exited the bathroom to find Mary fixing her hair in the mirror, those long beach waves returning to her brunette hair.

"Are those waves natural?"

"Between the two of you, I thought for sure it would be Sam asking for hair tips." She grinned at him in the reflection. "Yes, they are natural." She finished putting on the barest hint of makeup as he got his shoes and socks on.

"Do you have your gun?"

"Would you like to frisk me to find out?" She grinned again but didn't get the same response from him. "Yes I do. It's under my shirt on my back. I have my jacket to cover it." They left the room bringing their bags to the car where Sam waited.

"Wow, Mary, you look great." Sam said as he leaned against the Impala. Dean felt an unexpected burst of jealousy hit him. Sam had no right to be flirting with their almost cousin. He pushed past his brother, hitting him in the shoulder a bit on his way to the trunk.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"Oh, he said he'd meet us at the campus later." They piled into the car and headed to the local diner for breakfast. They pulled in and entered the diner. Dean took a booth towards the back and had Mary enter first before sitting down next to her. They ordered and waited for the server to leave.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked.

"I have an idea if you're interested," Mary said. The boys nodded. "Well, I was thinking of going to admissions and seeing if I can get a tour of the campus. Most of the time, the doors of the dorms are locked from the outside so we're not going to be able to just walk in. The article didn't say which dorm they were in, so maybe they would tell me if I asked as a potential student."

"You think you look young enough to pass as a college student?" Dean asked. Mary narrowed her eyes at him and frowned.

"Well, I may not be jailbait material, but I can still pass for a student for community college." Dean and Sam's eyebrows rose halfway to their hairline. Dean coughed and Sam smirked as their food was served to save Dean from answering.

"What is our role in your plan?" Sam asked before biting into his egg whites and whole wheat bread.

"I was thinking of you both posing as my older brothers or having you tail behind us and slipping into the dorms with us. What do you think?"

"You think we both could get away with the older brother gig?" Sam asked. Mary let out a breath as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Only one way to find out."

"Another option would be to have Cas be your father," Dean said. Their eyes widened at his proposal. "I know he's pissed right now, but we have a job to do. Our goal is for no one else to disappear. The least he could do is focus on that. I'll call him in a bit and tell him the plan." They finished their food and Mary went to the restroom as Dean and Sam went outside to call Cas.

"Hello Dean," Cas said from behind the boys in the parking lot. They turned in surprise to find the angel behind them. "I was listening to your thoughts."

"Well that's disturbing," Dean said. "What d'you think?"

"I will agree to do this. You already know how I feel about her." Mary came out of the diner and came to the boys. "I'll meet you there." Cas blinked out into nothingness.

"Whoa. It's one thing to read about him doing that. It's another thing to actually see it."

"You get used to it," Dean said, unlocking the car. "Well, sort of."


	6. Chapter 6

Fifteen minutes later the three were exiting the Impala into the warm open campus at Central Community College. The beautiful red and white buildings stood against the green trees and blue sky. Cas blinked next to Sam and Mary. The boys were unsurprised, but Mary jumped at least six inches off the ground.

"Geez, you seriously get used to that?"

"Ready?" Cas said to Mary. She nodded and the two set off towards admissions.

"Cas," Mary said after she was out of earshot from the boys. "I know you don't like me for whatever reason. But please believe me when I say I don't want to come between you and the boys. You all have a bond stronger than any I've ever heard of. I don't want to come in between that."

"But you will," Cas replied as he looked ahead. Mary's step faltered a bit as they entered the campus central office. In a few seconds they were at the admissions window. Mary approached the older woman behind the window.

"Hello, Miss. I'm Mary and I'm looking at coming to school here. Is it possible for me to get a tour of the campus?" She asked in her most innocent voice. The woman looked past her thick glasses at Cas.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"I'm her father," Cas lied flawlessly.

"I'm sorry," the woman said looking at Mary. "But you need to schedule an appointment to have a tour." Mary began to pout and increase her breathing rate.

"I looked all over the website and didn't see a place to make an appointment. Please miss, we've come all the way from Kansas and I've heard such great things about the college, especially the admissions office and registrar." Her words seemed to soften the woman. "Please?"

"Well, let me phone one of our RA's and see if they have some time right now." Mary let out a breath.

"Thank you so much. I promise we won't take too much of their time." The woman nodded and picked up the phone. Mary looked at Cas who had his head tilted slightly at her.

"How did you learn to lie that good?" Cas whispered to her.

"A lot of practice with Bobby. Adding a bit of truth to keep the story straight also helps." The woman hung up the phone and Mary whipped back around to her, her eyes hopeful.

"Robbie, one of our RA's has some time and can show you around. Wait here and he should be here in a few moments." Mary's eyes became glassy.

"Thank you!" She bounced back to Cas and they took a bench across from the window.

"And you can cry on cue as well?" He said in her ear. She looked him in the eyes.

"All part of the job." They sat in silence watching the students pass by until a tall young man stopped at the window. The woman pointed at the two and he turned back to them. His hair was jet black and it looked like he had just woken up. He was at least a foot taller than her and only a few inches taller than Cas. He flashed Mary a smile that hinted at more and extended his hand at her.

"Hi, I'm Robbie. I'm the RA in Hastings Hall. And you are?"

"I'm Mary, and this is my father Jimmy." She waved her hand back to Cas who shook Robbie's hand. The boy's eyes briefly flicked to Cas before focusing on Mary.

"Mary, that's a sweet name."

"Don't let it fool you," she said with a smirk that the boy returned.

"Let me take you around." Robbie led them around the campus for a half hour, consistently flirting with Mary which she returned. They finally made it to Hastings Hall and Robbie opened the door with his key so they could enter the open white common room. Mary distracted him with questions about the pool table and shared space as Cas slipped the boys into the room.

"Is there any way I can see one of the rooms?" Mary asked.

"You wanna see mine?" Robbie offered. Mary laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I highly doubt your's is ready for visitors. I mean one of the other rooms." Robbie looked up to the ceiling.

"Well, we do have two rooms, but they're not really available to view."

"Why?" She asked. Robbie leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"We've had two girls disappear from their beds at night but the cops can't figure out how they got out or where they are." He stood up a bit straighter and flashed her another smile. "But my room is very secure." She laughed again.

"Could I just peek into their rooms? I won't touch anything. I just want to see the view from their windows and the layout." She used her pleading face as she had done earlier with admissions. Robbie smiled and pulled out his ring of keys.

"We can be quick." He took Mary and Cas up to the third floor as the brothers followed behind out of sight. "Here it is, three zero four, Stacie's room." Robbie opened the door and let Mary and Cas in. The room had one bed against the left corner with a nightstand nearby. A dresser was behind the door and a desk underneath the only window. Mary immediately went to the window and Cas stepped off to the side as he looked around.

"Wow, we're really up high," she said looking out the window. Robbie walked in the room to stand behind Mary, his body pressed into her back. They were talking as the boys put tape over the lock. Cas noticed the desk had a picture of a young woman, presumably Stacie, with Robbie. They were smiling and holding each other.

"Is the other room in a similar layout?" Cas asked, causing the two to turn towards him.

"Uh, yeah, it's just flipped."

"Can we see that as well? I'd like to make sure my daughter has seen all the options." Robbie looked perturbed but nodded. They exited the room and went to the one across the hall. While Mary distracted Robbie with the view again, Cas found a similar photo of the other missing girl with Robbie again. When the boys went to keep the second door unlocked, Cas waved them off and shook his head. The tour concluded quickly after that. The boys snuck out of the dorms unnoticed. Mary asked Robbie if she could stay and talk with the other students to which he agreed after telling her his room number. Mary told Cas she would meet him at the car and he left to convene with the boys.

"What'd you find?" Sam asked when Cas came back to the car.

"I found a picture on each of the girl's desks with them and the RA, Robbie. I believe he has something to do with this. It would explain how there was no forced entry and the doors were locked from the inside. If he isn't a demon, then I believe he is involved with their disappearance."

"Where's Mary," Dean asked.

"She stayed back to talk with the students. As much as I hate to say this, she did well in there. I was convinced at one point by her sincerity. She's a natural at this." Dean forced himself to nod instead of smile. A few minutes later Mary came walking towards them. Her hips swayed as she clicked her heels on the pavement. Once again, Dean chanted his mantra.

"Well," she said. "I'm pretty sure Robbie's the demon."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"I got one of the other girls talking in there and she told me that Robbie was dating both the victims behind their backs, but the guy smells like egg salad sandwich." Both boys chuckled.

"Nice work," Sam said. "So what now?"

"I have his room number," Mary said. "Could we come back tonight and exorcize him then?" Three sets of eyes looked at Dean.

"Sounds like we've got a plan. Now, let's eat. I'm starving."

At nine that night, Mary slipped into the dorm building after another student and went to the back entrance to let the boys inside. Silently, the four ascended the stairs to room three zero one. Mary knocked on the door quietly and waited. Robbie opened it and looked down at her.

"Mary," he said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it too late to take you up on your offer," she said hopefully. Robbie smiled lustfully and let her in. She came into his room and he shut the door.

"What d'you have in mind?" He asked, sitting down on his bed. Mary smiled and walked towards him.

"I'm sure you know. If I'm gonna get the college experience, I want the _full_ college experience." She stalked closer to him and climbed over him onto the bed. She went down to kiss him but stopped inches above his lips.

"What is it?"

"Well," she paused. "I've always had this fantasy. Would you be willing to make it come true for me?" Robbie immediately nodded and she slipped off the bed. "Would you wear my skirt while we fooled around?" He raised an eyebrow but quickly jumped off the bed and put his hands on her waist. "Oh, no. This is my fantasy." She pushed his hands away and began to peel her skirt off. Robbie didn't notice that she grabbed her gun and was slowly sliding it down under the skirt. Once she had the skirt off, she quickly threw the skirt over his head and pulled it halfway down his chest, trapping his arms.

"What is this?" Robbie asked. "What the fuck?" His eyes widened in panic as he realized he was not only were his arms stuck, but he was unable to move from that spot. Mary quickly ran to the door and let Dean, Sam, and Cas into the room, their weapons out. She shut the door and pointed her own gun at Robbie.

"Where are they?" Dean's voice was hard and commanding.

"What the fuck is going on?" Robbie said again.

"We know you're a demon and you took those girls," Sam said. Robbie's smiled and flashed his black eyes before returning to his blue ones.

"Guilty. As far as the girls, you're never gonna find them." Dean took a step closer and pointed the gun at Robbie's head.

"Why are you stealing people?" Mary asked.

"I'm not stealing people, I'm taking their souls. College kids get pretty desperate, especially during final's week. It's a great business, not to mention all the young ass around." Sam and Cas stepped closer. "Ah, remember, this meat suit is a kid as well. You wouldn't want there to be three disappearances would you?"

"Where are the girls?" Dean asked again. Mary heard the sound of soft snoring coming from behind her. Robbie had an actual closet in his room. Opening the door, she found the two girls asleep on the floor.

"I've got them," Mary said, earning an eye roll from Robbie. Dean quickly said the exorcism rites and the group watched as black smoke poured out of Robbie's body and out the room. Cas and Sam went to the girls.

"What do we do with dumbass here?" Dean said, gesturing with his gun to the unconscious Robbie who had fallen back onto his bed.

"He's just a dumb kid who was desperate," Mary said standing next to Dean. "We can leave him here. But before we do, can I get my skirt back?" Dean noticed that she had been wearing tight shorts underneath her skirt. He immediately went to the boy and pulled the skirt off him. He tossed it to Mary as he set the kid on the bed.

"The girls are fine," Cas said. "I'll bring them to their dorms." He placed his hands on the girls and blinked out of the room. Mary put on her skirt as Sam walked over to them.

"Why wasn't he able to move when you put the skirt on him?" Sam asked. Mary smiled and pulled the sides of the skirt out wide.

"Devil's trap, sewn into the fabric. When it's down it just looks like an abstract design." Both boys tilted their heads back slightly as their eyebrows raised.

"That's awesome," Dean said.

"I'm impressed," Sam said. Mary blushed and the three slipped out of Hastings Hall through the back entrance. Cas was already at the Impala and the four got in to head back to the hotel. When they reached their hotel, they grabbed their bags and went into their rooms.

"Wow," said Mary. "That was a rush. Nothing like hunting with Uncle Bobby. He never let me get that involved."

"I probably shouldn't have either. I left you in the room with a demon." Mary stopped her way to her bed and looked at Dean.

"Nothing happened."

"But it could have." He didn't look at her as he spoke. Mary set down her bag and walked over to Dean. She placed her hand on his chest, his green eyes snapping to hers.

"I'm safe. I had and do have complete confidence in your skills. I wouldn't have put myself in that position if I didn't trust you." He nodded, not really hearing her words. "I'm gonna take a shower before bed." She went to her bag and grabbed her things to change before closing the door to the bathroom behind her.

Dean couldn't tell who he was more upset with. Mary for the ridiculous plan, or himself for agreeing to it. He figured it was the latter. Mary was too new in the world of hunting to fully understand the dangers. He should have said no. Bobby would have killed him if anything happened to her. Hell, he would kill himself. His eyes snapped to the bathroom door as he heard the water turn off. He quickly threw on his sleepwear and stuffed the other clothes into the bag. He jumped on the bed as the bathroom door opened. They didn't speak as they finished their routines and settled down for bed. As the night before, Dean went to sleep facing Mary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter this week. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

A week after the community college case, the group had settled into a simple routine. Cas had made himself scarce from the bunker, claiming to be searching for Lucifer. Mary made breakfast for the team before the boys helped train her in lore and weapons. She was getting good at knives and swords. They would snack through lunch and be left to their own devices in the afternoon. Mary cooked dinner for them and they watched tv together before bed. She had even made two apple pies in that time, but they never lasted long. On the eighth day, they were sitting around the table in the morning with french toast that Mary cooked.

"Mary," Sam said. "You know you don't have to make us breakfast and dinner every day. Don't feel like you have to take care of us." Mary paused as she reached for the syrup and placed her hand back on the table.

"I don't mean to be smothering, if that's how you feel. I had to take care of my dad ever since my mom passed when I was twelve. I'm used to cooking and cleaning around a house."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, feeling guilty. "I didn't know. I appreciate you doing all these things. I just don't want you to think you have to." She nodded and the group ate in silence. When they finished, Mary quickly cleaned the dishes and slipped away to her room.

"Sam," Dean looked at his brother. "What the hell was that?"

"Come on, Dean. Don't you feel a little guilty that Mary has made us breakfast, dinner, and dessert this last week while we've sat on our asses?"

"No."

"Seriously?" Sam looked at his brother in shock. "How can you be okay with her being essentially a house slave and us not doing anything?"

"I knew about her mom and dad. She told me that cooking and baking make her happy. She felt that it was helping us out in return for the hunter education we've been giving her. Not to mention the fact that she hit me with the wooden spoon on Wednesday night when I tried to help with the spaghetti." Sam's face broke into a grin for a moment. "Listen, if it bothers you so much, make dinner tonight."

"She hit you with a spoon?"

"Yes, the damn thing hurt."

"When did you guys have time to talk about this?" Sam asked.

"You know, we don't wait for you to enter a room before starting a conversation." Dean left the room, following in Mary's steps. Sam smirked and bet Dean was headed to Mary's room.

"Mary?" Dean asked after knocking on her door. He opened her door to find her folding towels.

"Yes?"

"I hope Sam didn't make you uncomfortable."

"No, he didn't. I can get pretty pushy and I know Sam was just trying to be nice."

"Hey, what d'ya say we get outta here for a few hours? I know this great diner about an hour away, has good peanut butter pie." Mary stopped folding the towels and looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Why Dean Winchester, are you asking me out on a date?" He rolled his eyes.

"Just grab your jacket and meet me at the Impala in ten." He turned and started down the hall to his room.

"That wasn't a no," she shouted out the door.

"No, it was not," he muttered to himself.

The two arrived three hours later laughing as they entered the bunker. Dean was retelling the time the boys pranked one another. Mary had tears streaming down her face.

"Seriously?" She asked. "Super glue?"

"Yeah, that crap hurt coming off."

"Is that what it's always like with siblings?" The two walked through the bunker to the rec room where they watch tv. Dean shrugged as she fell into the soft couch.

"No, but it's one of the better times.

"I wish those had been in the books. Would have made you guys look more human and less like hard driven robots. The only lighter part he added was your sarcasm." Dean moved across the room and turned on the music to a low setting. Supermassive Black Hole from Muse quietly filled the room. Dean turned around to find Mary on her back with her eyes closed singing the chorus.

"You sure know a lot of music," Dean commented as he fell into the couch next to her head.

"I've had a good education." She opened one eye at him and smiled. Her eye closed before she could see him smile. They stayed on the couch listening to the music until dinner. Dean had to wake Mary up as her head had somehow wiggled into his lap. Sam made burgers for them and they ate them in the rec room watching the Expendables. Dean tried to tamp down his jealousy when Mary commented on how sexy Jason Statham was.


	8. Chapter 8

**In my attempt to post every Tuesday, work got in the way yesterday and I just realized I didn't post the new chapter yesterday. I apologize for the lapse. Much longer chapter this week. Enjoy!**

"Hey Jody," Dean said into his phone a month after Mary began staying in the Bunker. "What's up?"

"I'm tracking a coven right now and hit a snag," she said. "There was an article in the Rapid City Tribune about Mandy Klein, President and CEO of Witches Brew, an energy drink that has some supposedly nasty side effects."

"What is the drink supposed to do?"

"Mandy claims that the consumer makes a wish before drinking it and it comes true. One woman won the lottery right after drinking it. But others haven't been so lucky. A guy who was apparently dating Mandy, suddenly died."  
"That doesn't sound so unexpected," Dean said.

"Of old age at twenty-eight?"

"Okay, yeah, that's unusual. You want us to meet you in Rapid City?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Uh, would you be okay with another hunter coming along?"

"Sure, what's his name?"

"Well, it's not a guy. Her name is Mary. Mary Singer." The line went silent.

"Mary _Singer_? As in Bobby? When did he have a kid?" Jody started sounding agitated.

"It's not his kid," Dean said quickly. "It's his niece. Long story short, Bobby's dad had an affair. Bobby didn't know until a few years back." He heard Jody huff.

"Yeah, bring her along. Is there more I should know?" Dean hesitated.

"It'll be better to tell you in person." He hung up the phone and walked into the library where Sam and Mary were studying. "I got a call from Jody. She needs help tracking a coven."

"Where?" Asked Sam.

"Rapid City."

"I get to meet Jody?" Mary said excitedly. Dean nodded and Mary jumped up from her seat and muttered something about getting ready as she almost sprinted out. Both men watched her go.

"How did Jody take the news?" Sam asked, his eyes on the opening to the library.

"Let's just say I have a lot to explain when we get there." Dean followed in Mary's wake.

It was night by the time they loaded the Impala and made the eight hour journey to Rapid City. Dean pulled into a hotel outside the city that Jody directed them to. She was standing outside in the parking lot when they pulled up. Sam almost jumped out of the car before they stopped. He could only take so much of Mary and Dean singing along to AC/DC and Boston.

"Dean," Mary said as they got out. "Am I crazy or is there a dinosaur on the hill over there?" Dean looked up the hill.

"Yes." He shut the driver door and smiled at Jody who welcomed him with open arms.

"Dean, good to see you." She pulled him into a tight hug that he returned.

"Jody," he said, releasing the hug and turning sideways. "I'd like you to meet Mary Singer." Mary held out her hand to shake Jody's extended one.

"Jody," Mary began. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I just want to say that I am so sorry about Sean and Owen. They didn't deserve that kind of fate. And I think its great that you're taking such good care of Alex and Claire." Jody's jaw could have hit the floor. All she could do is stare at Mary.

"Uh Mary," Dean said after rolling his eyes. "Why don't you and Sam go get us a room." Mary flashed her eyes at Dean and nodded. Her and Sam started off to check in.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Mary asked Sam, who agreed." Dean looked back into Jody's death stare.

"Talk," she said. Dean let out a breath and quickly gave her the rundown of what had happened since meeting Mary at the bar.

"I know it sounds crazy," he said.

"You're damn right it's crazy!" Jody shouted. "I can't believe you actually accepted a person as a gift. What the hell are you thinking, Dean?" His eyes narrowed on her.

"I'm thinkin' I'm helping train a novice hunter because my dad asked me to." Jody's face softened. "I didn't accept her as a gift. People aren't property. Come on, Jody. You brought Claire into your house and have trained her into a great hunter. Bobby asked me to take care of Mary. Would you have said no if roles were reversed?" He knew it was a bit cheap. Jody would have said yes in a heartbeat, and did for Claire. At that moment, Sam and Mary came around the corner. Dean noticed Mary's eyes light up when she saw him.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Mary said to Jody. "I have a tendency to spit out information from the books like that without thinking." Jody shook her head.

"It's alright. I'm in room one oh three. When you get settled, come find me." Jody nodded to the boys then turned to walk towards her room.

"Where are our rooms?" Dean asked as he walked to the trunk for their things.

"Uh, room. Not rooms." Sam winced and Mary looked away at the hill.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean looked up and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"They only had one availablility. One room with two queen beds."

"Great, what are we supposed to do?"

"We asked about a cot but they don't have any. Maybe we can share?"

"No offense," Mary said. "But you boys are built like linebackers. There's no way both of you will fit in one queen bed. Dean and I can share. I promise I won't try anything." She flashed him a smile that had more blood flowing south than he wanted at that moment. He nodded and got their gear. After getting into their room they headed down to Jody's room.

"So what do we know so far?" Dean asked after they shut the door. Mary stood in the back of the room while Jody sat on the bed and the boys leaned against the wall.

"To kick off their large production," Jody said. "Mandy is having a party and silent auction at the Rapid City Executive Golf Course. It's rumored that they are selling the coins of Bridget Bishop."

"Isn't Bridget Bishop the first witch from the witch trials?" Mary asked. Three pairs of eyes looked at her. "What, I read."

"She was," Sam said. "According to lore, Bridget made seven coin, one for each of the coven, to help focus their powers on spells."

"That's alotta fire power for a coven nowadays," Jody said.

"So how do we get them?" Mary asked.

"We get in and get the coins," Dean said as if the strategy was obvious.

"This is at a country club like place," Jody said. "There's probably an invitation and everyone will be dressed up."

"We've got our tux's in the car." Jody gave Dean a pointed look before flicking her eyes over to Mary.

"And what do you propose we wear?" Jody asked. Dean opened up his wallet and handed a credit card to Mary.

"Ya know," Mary said, taking the card. "I've always admired you for your intelligence, Dean. But you just handed a girl your credit card. If you paid for the balance, I would say that's probably the stupidest thing you've ever done." Sam snorted from behind Dean and Jody smiled.

"Mary and I will go shopping tomorrow," Jody said. "The party is tomorrow at six. Think you can forge some invitations by then?" Sam nodded. Now that they had a plan, they headed to their room. They grabbed a quick bite of food that Mary had packed and got ready for bed. Mary went into the bathroom to change first.

"Dean," Sam asked quietly after the bathroom door shut. "Are you okay with this? I mean the sleeping arrangement." Dean looked up from his bag and shrugged.

"We're just sleeping. She's like a sister." He went back to his bag.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Sam muttered. Mary came out in her Batman sleep pants and black tank top. Sam made sure to give his brother a pointed look before Dean went into the bathroom. Once they were all settled, had their electronics plugged in and guns under the pillows, Sam turned off the nightstand lamp. Both Dean and Mary silently agreed to keep to the edges of the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun woke Dean, illuminating the room. Before he opened his eyes, he felt a warm body pressed against him. Popping an eye open, he found his arm draped over Mary's waist, her body curled flush against his. The vanilla and apple smell hit him hard. He repeated his mantra as the blood that had already flowed south caused bigger problems. Dean disentangled himself from Mary to turn over and find Sam awake with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up," Dean whispered to his brother. Sam put his hands up in surrender.

"Did I sleep in?" Mary asked after taking a deep breath and sitting up. "What?" She asked Sam, who still had a huge grin on his face. He shook his head and turned to pack his bag. The three got ready quickly and went out to meet Jody at a local diner.

After breakfast, Jody took Mary to the Rushmore Mall and the boys went to forge an invitation. Sam wasted no time to fill his younger brother role and tease Dean about Mary. Dean paid the bare minimum amount of attention to Sam's taunts. He was more worried about Mary being with Jody. Just knowing Mary for the past month and Jody for a few years, there was no telling the amount of trouble, or information, they could get into. He gave in once and texted Mary about what she was wearing. She texted him back a sound file of Lady in Red from Chris de Burgh. He smiled at his phone before getting another teasing remark from Sam.

The invitation took longer than they anticipated. Around four the boys were in their room dealing with their tuxes. Dean got a text from Mary saying they were in Jody's room getting ready. At five, Dean and Sam stood outside Jody's room. Dean rapped on the door.

"Jody," he called. "You guys ready?" He went to knock again when the door opened. Jody stood in a form fitting black dress that went down to her calves. She wore three inch heels, making her taller than Dean.

"You know these things do take time," she said. "Took forever to find the right dresses." She moved away from the door to let the boys in. Dean took two steps in and caught sight of Mary. He immediately stopped, Sam bumping into his back. Mary wore a strapless dark red dress that clung to her form but flowed away at her waist to almost reach the floor. Her hair was done and had soft waves accentuating her heart-shaped face. Dark red lipstick painted her lips and her eyes were subtly smoky. She also wore heels, but she was still shorter than him. A thin gold chain with a red ruby hung around her neck.

"Wow," Sam said, his eyes wide. "You look great, Mary." Dean's mouth was still opened slightly but he couldn't make a sound. She looked amazing.

"Uh yeah," Dean said, coming out of his trance. "You look fantastic."  
"Well let's not take notice of the old broad," Jody said. The boys paid her compliments as well, Dean's eyes not leaving Mary's.

"Do you, uh, where is your gun?" Dean asked. Mary smirked at him.

"A woman doesn't tell. But if you want to frisk me, you're welcome to look." Dean's mantra was no longer working as the blood drained from his face to another part of his anatomy. He had enough time to clear his throat before Jody hustled the group out of her room. The fifteen minute drive to the golf course went quickly. When they drove up, Dean handed his keys to the valet and then turned to help Mary out of the car. He wrapped her hand into the crook of his arm as he led her up the steps.

"I'm nervous," she whispered. He patted her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead." He handed his invitation to the doorman and the two entered the elaborate gold decorated entryway. Servers in white and black outfits weaved through the guests with trays of hors d'oeuvres and champagne. To their left was another room and in front was a dance floor. Dean grabbed two glasses and handed one to Mary. She gave him a curious look.

"But I hate champagne." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Just hold it and blend in." He looked back at Sam and Jody, who also had glasses in hand. Dean led the group to the room on the left. Inside were the silent auction items. They meandered through the items, both Sam and Dean noted the amount of witchcraft items for sale. Finally, they came to the coins.

"There's a lot of guards," Jody commented as she looked around the room.

"We need a diversion," Sam whispered.

"Beautiful aren't they?" The four whipped their heads to Mary's left where Mandy Klein stood. The tall blonde woman pinned her eyes on Dean, a sly smile on her lips.

"Yes they are," Dean said, turning his eyes to the silver coins.

"It's said that these coins have a long history, dating back to Bridget Bishop. Hi, I'm Mandy." Mandy held out her hand to Dean. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you."

"You don't know who this is?" Mary said. "How utterly embarrassing for you." She looked way and took a sip of the champagne, masking the look of disgust as the drink hit her tongue. Mandy's eyes narrowed slightly on Mary but moved quickly back to Dean.

"Hi, I'm Henry Winchester. Heir to the Winchester fortune." Mandy's smile spread wide across her face.

"The pleasure is all mine. Perhaps you can grace me with a dance later on." Dean nodded and Mandy excused herself from their company. He gave Mary a look but she avoided his gaze.

"So," Jody asked. "Any ideas?"

"Dean," Sam said. "What about the Bella stunt?" Dean thought for a moment and then nodded. Sam led Jody to the other side of the room, whispering into her ear.

"What was that?" Dean asked when they were alone. Mary looked back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You acted like a bitch to Mandy."

"That was the point. To act forgettable." She looked away again, intently interested in an item on the table. Dean kept his eyes on her.

"No, that's not what that was. You were jealous." Mary whipped back to him.

"You're damn right I was jealous. Look at her. Tall, blonde, legs for days. That is exactly the same type of woman you always go for. The only exception to that was Lisa." She huffed out a breath.

"You're right," Dean said, taking a drink. "I do have a type, but you're better." Her eyes flashed to him questioningly. "You're a damn good hunter with a brain." Mary blushed and looked away. A commotion was heard near the door opening. Sam's voice called out for help. Mary pushed forward to help but was stopped by Dean's hand grabbing her arm. The two watched as the security guards in the room rushed over to Sam and the apparently unconscious Jody. Dean took the opportunity and grabbed the coins and put them in his pocket before going over to the group of people around Sam and Jody. Mandy was instructing Sam to carry Jody to a smaller room down a hall. Dean pulled Mary behind him as they walked towards the direction of Sam and Jody. Mandy put her hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"Whoa there cowboy," Mandy said quietly. "They're fine. Probably too much champagne. I believe you owe me a dance." Her eyes glanced at Mary. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Actually-" Mary began.

"Exactly," Mandy interrupted her. She dragged Dean to the dance floor just as the quartet orchestra began to play. He was able to follow the dance and keep the beat while searching for Mary in the crowd. He caught a glimpse of her early in the dance but after the second round she was lost. Dean was relieved as the dance ended a few moments later.

"Thank you for the dance," Dean said. "But I need to find my friends." Mandy gave him a pout.

"Oh please stay. The silent auction will be closing soon. I want to know if I got the coins."

"Another time." He pushed her hand away and briskly walked to the hall where his family disappeared to, hoping Mary was with them. There were four doors down the hall. After walking in on two couples too distracted to notice him, he found Sam, Jody, and Mary.

"Dude," Sam said. "Where have you been?"

"I was caught by Mandy," He said.

"Do you have them?" Jody asked. Dean fished the coins out of his pocket.

"Right," Sam said. "Now let's go." They stepped to the door when it opened.

"There you are," Mandy said, opening the door. "Ah, it seems you've recovered."

"Uh," Jody said. "Yes. A bit too much champagne."

"Well, now that you're all better, I'll have my coins now." The group froze.

"What coins?" Sam asked.

"The ones in his pocket," she pointed to Dean. "Those coins are my birthright. There's no way in hell I'm letting you walk away with them." She clapped her hands together and four versions of her appeared around the room. Dean pulled out his gun followed by the rest of his family, each pointing at one of the versions.

At once, the versions attacked, each throwing a flaming ball from its hand. The group ducked and shot at the witches, each focused on his or her opponent. Mary had her back almost against the wall when she felt a soft figure press into her.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," Mandy whispered into her ear. "ad mortem te amat verum osculans." Mary dropped to the ground in a heap.

"Mary!" Dean shouted. He shot at Mandy, who laughed at his attempt. "Let her go."

"And why would I do that?" four voices asked.

"I'll give you the coins in exchange for her," Dean said. The four Mandy's stopped their attacks and inched closer to Dean with their right hand outstretched. Mandy never saw Sam come behind her and plunge his knife into her back in between her ribs. She let out a strangled cry before dropping to the ground.

"Mary?" Jody said. She knelt down to Mary's crumpled form. Dean rushed down to Mary and turned her on her back. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. She was still breathing and looked as if she was sleeping.

"Dean," Sam said. "We gotta get outta here." Dean wasted no time and lifted Mary off the ground into his arms. Jody popped her head out the door.

"There's a back door to the left," Jody said after bringing her head back into the room. She opened the door and let Dean through into the hallway with Mary in his arms. Jody took the lead and Sam brought up the rear as the group snuck out of the back exit. They made it to the car and Dean was able to carefully place Mary in the back seat.

He drove like a bat out of hell down the road to their hotel in seven minutes. Dean said nothing as he delicately extracted Mary and brought her into their room. He set her down on the bed they shared the night before. No one spoke as they looked at their sleeping friend.

"Cas," Dean called out. The angel appeared next to him, scaring Jody. Cas took one look at Mary and at Dean's pained expression before striding over to Mary and attempted to heal her. His hands glowed the familiar yellow but nothing happened. He looked up at Dean.

"It's not working. What was she hit with?"

"We don't know," Jody said. "One moment we're all fighting the witch, the next she's down on the ground."

"Cas," Dean said. "Take Mary back to the bunker. We'll call Rowena and meet you there in a few hours."

"If you're going back to the bunker," Jody said. "At least let me change her outta those clothes before you take her." She shooed the boys out of the room and onto the parking lot. Dean wanted to throw things and scream so he kept his body away from Sam and Cas. The night sky was full of stars and Dean wished it was helping to calm him down.

"Dean," Sam said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"DO I LOOK FUCKING OKAY!" Dean screamed. "Mary was hit with God knows what and now isn't waking up. She was hurt when I should have been protecting her. Bobby is gonna kill me when he finds out. What if she-" He couldn't finish his dark thought. Sam and Cas looked at each other. Without saying anything to either of them, Dean walked away to the entrance of the parking lot.

"Call Rowena," Cas told Sam. "I'll go talk to him." Sam nodded and fished out his phone. Cas caught up to Dean who was leaning against the wall of the hotel with his head in his hands. He approached him slowly and watched him wipe his eyes and clear his throat.

"Hey," Dean said when he saw Cas approach. "Sorry about back there."  
"It's alright. We'll figure this out. Sam is calling Rowena right now." Dean nodded. "We should get back. Mary needs you." Dean nodded again and the two walked back to the hotel room.

Jody opened the door. She was dressed in her normal clothing. She had put Mary in her jeans and black tank top. Dean thanked Jody and handed her the coins to be melted down.

"I called Rowena," Sam said from behind his brother. "She said she can meet us at the bunker tomorrow."

"I guess that'll have to work," Dean said. He looked at Cas. "Cas, can you take Mary to the infirmary?" He nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder. They disappeared before he could blink.

"Well Jody," Sam said. "I'm glad we could help, but we need to get going." He walked towards her smiling face and gave him a tight hug. He released her and Dean came in for his.

"It'll be okay," she whispered. "You guys will figure it out." Dean fought back the tears as he released her and nodded. She said she would take care of the coins and gave her good-byes. The boys quickly changed from their tuxedos and into their regular clothes. Dean packed up his and Mary's bags and the two quickly got on the road.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who has read and continues to read this story. I throughly enjoyed writing it and I'm glad to share it with others. Enjoy!**

Dean drove the impala hard through the states and made it to the bunker in just over six hours. Not bothering to get his gear, he shut the door and rushed into the bunker. He almost sprinted into the infirmary. Mary lay in one of the metal frame beds motionless. Cas stood next to the bed, his eyes snapped to Dean when he came through the door.

"Anything?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head.

"No, she hasn't woken up. I've tried everything I know." Dean nodded. He asked Cas to stay with her and went to retrieve his gear from the car. He put his and Mary's things in his room and grabbed a beer before relieving Cas.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Cas asked, noticing the beer.

"It's been a pretty bad fucking day. I need something to unwind." Cas stayed silent and left the infirmary. He stopped Sam from entering as well. Dean cracked open the beer and took a long pull as he stared at Mary's sleeping form. Her brown wavy hair fanned out on the white pillow as it framed her face. His only comfort was the soft rise and fall of her chest. His head inclined back as he realized how much she looked like Sleeping Beauty at the moment. After he finished his beer, he brought his chair closer to her and held her limp hand. After hours of his staring, he finally fell asleep.

Sam came into the infirmary at eight to find Mary still asleep as well as his brother's head on her bed. He quietly approached him and shook his shoulder. Dean awoke and rubbed his face before looking at Sam.

"Rowena's here," he said. Dean immediately pushed his chair back as the witch enter the room.

"Hello boys," she smiled. "It was quite a distressing call I received from Samuel yesterday. Who is this lovely young lady?" She stopped at the foot of Mary's bed and looked at Dean.

"Her name is Mary Singer and she's been hunting with us for a little over a month." Rowena's face dropped at the mention of her name.

"Singer? As in Bobby?" The boys nodded. "When did Bobby have time to have a child?"

"She's his niece," Sam said. "She was hit with some spell while on a case with us. We don't know what though."

"You leave that to Auntie Rowena." She shrugged off her coat and gently pushed Sam out of the way to stand opposite Dean. She began chanting and waving her hands above Mary. Mary's body began to glow yellow as pink lines appeared on her skin. Rowena finished her chanting and the colors disappeared. Dean looked up at Rowena in concern.

"Well?" He asked. She gave him a pained look.

"I can't tell what spell the caster used. It looks like a spell of her own creation. I don't know how to break it. I could go see if I can find her and get her to remove the spell." Dean chuckled bitterly.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna have to head to hell to get that info." He turned his eyes back to Mary.

"Pitty," Rowena said. "Without knowing what she said, I can't reverse it. I'm sorry Dean." He nodded and thanked her. Rowena nodded and grabbed her coat. Sam and her walked towards the door as Dean pulled his chair back to Mary's side. Rowena stopped at the door and put her hand on Sam's arm.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I hope you find a way to break her spell. It looks like Dean truly needs her." Sam smiled.

"We both do."

Three days later Mary was still in the same state. Dean clung to her side, only leaving to eat and shower when his brother finally was able to force him. He had taken to read her lore books during the day and holding her hand at night, often falling asleep with his head on her bed. One night his walls began to crack. It was eerily quiet in the bunker as Dean watched Mary's unmoving face, his tears blurring his vision.

"Mary," he said quietly. "I need you to wake up, honey. I need your wit and sarcastic comments. I miss your smile. Sam is a wreck without you as well." He paused as the tears fell down his face. "Come on, baby. Please wake up. I can't do this anymore without you. There aint no me if there aint no you." He stared at her unmoving features. "Please come back to me." He impulsively kissed her lips softly and hung his head in his hands.

"You choose to kiss me when I'm asleep," Mary croaked. "Are you a freaking Disney prince?" She opened her eyes at him as he snapped his head up. He let out a sound that was somewhere between a cry and laugh with a smile on his face. He wiped his eyes with his hand.

"Something like that," he said. "How do you feel?" She pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Oddly enough, I feel worn out. What the hell happened?" She noticed the room around her.

"You were hit with a spell back in Rapid City."

"I remember that."

"We brought you back to the hotel and I called Cas but he couldn't heal you. He brought you back to the bunker while we drove. Sam called Rowena but she didn't know what spell was cast so she couldn't do anything."

"Are you telling me I not only missed out on saying goodbye to Jody, but I missed Rowena as well? Unbelievable!" She flopped her arms in exasperation, earning a laugh from Dean.

"We can arrange something later for you to meet them. I'm just glad you're okay." Her cheeks tinted red.

"Glad enough to give me a kiss while I'm awake?" Without hesitation, they leaned towards one another and kissed. Dean felt the electricity travel through his veins. He was instantly addicted to her and from her response so was she. He ran his fingers through her soft hair to keep them connected. He released her for a moment for air.

"Holy crap." The couple turned towards the door to find Sam standing there. "You're awake!" He came rushing over to her. Dean pushed back slightly to let Sam in. He hugged Mary in a fierce crush.

"It's good to see you too," she said. He released her and looked between the two.

"What happened? How did you wake up?" A sly smirk formed on her lips and she looked at Dean.

"Would you like to answer?" She asked. Dean coughed.

"What does it matter, she's awake." Sam narrowed his brow for a moment.

"God I'm starved," Mary said. "Is it too late for dinner?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, one of my favorite chapters! This is why it's rated M. Enjoy!**

Dean worked hard to let Mary ease back into life at the bunker. He cancelled her training until further notice. She was grateful the first two days as the two would lounge in the rec room. Mary would read a fantasy book and Dean would watch an action movie. Sam or Cas would join them at times. When they were alone, they would steal kisses every so often. Sometimes they were sweet kisses for a moment. Their kissing was escalating towards more but Dean would always stop before they went further. Four days after waking up, Cas left on his search for Lucifer again and Mary went back to her training. She was a bit rusty but was back to her normal proficiency after a day. On the fifth night, Mary walked into the kitchen to find Sam strangely absent and Dean at the oven.

"Where's Sam?" She asked, walking towards the table set for two and a lit candle in the center.

"Sam's out tonight," Dean said as he stirred the corn on the stove. Mary's lips spread into a smile.

"What's all this?" She asked, waving her hand at the table. Dean glanced at her and turned back.

"I set the table already."

"With a candle?" He shrugged and pulled the food off the stove. He served them steak, mashed potatoes, and corn, with whisky to drink. They ate and talked throughout dinner. When they were finished, Dean collected the plates and pulled Mary into the rec room. He had pushed back the couch and ottoman to create a large space. Leaving her in the middle of the room, he walked over to the radio and turned on Lady in Red. Mary gave a chuckle.

"We didn't get a chance to dance at the golf course," he said. "I thought I would make it up to you." He put them in a close dancing position with his hand on her lower back and her right hand in his. They immediately went into a slow rocking motion.

"If I didn't know better," she said. "I could assume you're trying to seduce me."

"Assume away," he said, getting her to blush. They swayed through the song until it changed to REO Speedwagon. Dean sang the words quietly to her as they stared into each other's eyes.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore," he sang.

"Dean, what are you saying?"

"I realized when you got hurt and I couldn't save you, I can't live without you." They stopped dancing, he could hear her hitched breath. "I love you, Mary." She smiled and they kissed, the electricity coursing through their veins. He deepened the kiss which she returned. His tongue pushed at the seam of her lips and she opened them to let him in. Her body pressed into his, feeling his arousal and igniting hers. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her into a wall, receiving a moan as her back hit the cold stone. He immediately latched on to her neck and ground into her core.

"Dean, as comfortable as this position is, we are wearing far too many clothes and I want to feel you on top." His cock jumped at her words as his eyes darkened on her. Reluctantly, he set her down and dragged her through the bunker to his room.

Dean shut the door and was shoved against the wood when he turned. The fever of Mary's need lit him on fire. He pulled her hips into his, pressing his already hard erection into her stomach. She stepped back slightly and pulled her shirt off. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as she came and attached herself to his body. She had to lean on her tiptoes to reach his neck, sucking lightly on his adams apple. He growled deep in his throat and unbuttoned her jeans. She got his pants unbuttoned without his attention. He pulled her lips back and she pushed his jeans off his hips. His pants hit the ground and she pressed her hand against his cock. He moaned into her mouth and he felt her smile. Pulling her into his arms, he lifted her up to have her wrap her legs around him again. Shuffling to the bed, he tossed her on to the mattress, earning a giggle from her. He quickly got his pants, socks, and shoes off before pulling her own pants off her small frame.

Dean stared in amazement at the beautiful woman before him. She was laying in his bed in a matching black lacy bra and panty that clung to her curves. She looked at him with love and lust.

"Are you just gonna stare," she said. "Or do you have something more in mind?"

"Oh so much more." He laid his frame on her and she parted her legs to accommodate him. He pulled her into another fierce kiss and pressed his length against her core causing her to moan. He took the opportunity to kiss her neck and move his hand down her body to play with her nipple.

"I'm glad I wore my matching underwear today," Mary joked. Dean laughed against her skin and pinched her nipple eliciting a louder moan. He continued his travels down her body, kissing the exposed skin. Reaching his hand behind her, he snapped her bra off and threw it somewhere in the room.

Wasting no time, he latched onto her right breast. She moaned louder when he began to lightly bite the pointed tip between his teeth. Dean gave her breast a bit more attention before moving to her left one. Her moans were a drug to him, he couldn't get enough. His hand slipped between her legs to tease her through her panties.

"Dean, if you don't get these clothes off of us, I'm gonna explode." He chuckled against her skin.

"Well, we don't want that happening too early." He kissed her lips and pulled back. He slowly pulled her panties down her legs to find her dripping at her core. He almost ripped his own boxers off himself in his eagerness. Taking the opportunity, he kissed his way up her inner thigh. He stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"I appreciate the worship, but I need you now." He smirked and returned to her face, kissing her as he lined himself up to her core. He pushed in slowly as she growled at him. He froze when he felt her barrier.

"Mary?" He asked, eyes flashing to her.

"It's okay. I want this." She nodded and he continued. He surged forward, only feeling her tense for a moment. She moaned when he was fully in and whispered his name, stoking the burning fire in his soul. He slowly found a rhythm which she continued to try and increase. He smiled against her lips.

"You keep doing that, we're gonna end too soon."

"That just means more time in the night for another round." He thrust hard into her causing her to moan a curse. They sped up their movements, spurred on by their moans and curses. He felt her already tight walls grip him as she came. He thrust into her orgasm, following close behind her, their names on each others lips.

Once their highs ceased, he heard their breathing echoing off the walls. He stared down at Mary, her hair fanned out on his pillow and her cheeks flush. He gave a small thrust once more into her and smiled as she begged for a rest. Kissing her lips tenderly, he reluctantly pulled out of her and laid on the side of his bed. Mary moved over to accommodate him.

"These beds are too damn small," she said. He propped his head up slightly and lightly ran his fingers across her arm.

"I think they worked pretty well." They both chuckled.

"You would."

"We could always try to move your bed in here," he said. She turned on her side and looked at him.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"No, I'm saying I need you to move in here with me." She looked at him and smiled. "I love you, Mary. And I need you to stay with me. Please?" She agreed and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled her head closer to him to deepen the kiss.

"Should we move the bed first or go again instead?" She asked, smiling.

"You're gonna be the death of me."

"Not yet I hope." She closed her eyes and snuggled into his muscular chest. He wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Round two next." She chuckled into his chest and placed a kiss over his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later Mary had fully moved into Dean's room. She still continued her training on lore and weapons. They each took turns cooking either breakfast or dinner. What down time she and Dean shared was spent in their room. After the first day moving her into his room, Sam bought himself a pair of noise cancelling headphones.

"Hey," Sam said one afternoon. "Check this out." Mary and Dean put down their books and walked around the table to look at Sam's computer. "There've been four supposed bear attacks in Washington in the past week. The victims have been torn to shreds."

"That's unusual," Mary said. "Washington should have mostly black bears and they don't attack that often."

"The department of fish and wildlife there are saying the attacks aren't consistent with black bears. Nor did they find any evidence of bears in the area."

"So," Dean said. "Werewolves?" Sam nodded. The boys turned to Mary who was smiling and almost bouncing on her feet.

"They're like shapeshifters. That was my first case with Uncle Bobby. I'll go pack." She whipped around and dashed out of the room. Both boys chuckled and followed her lead.

Three days of intense driving, the three arrived in one of the tiniest town's they'd ever seen. Sam directed them to the LlamaCon hotel a few miles out of Durham. They unpacked in their two bed hotel room. Dean and Sam changed into their forestry service gear and the three drove to the Black Diamond Police Station a few miles out of town. Mary stayed in the car as they went in.

"Can I help you?" An older woman greeted them at the intake desk. The boys flasked her their forged forestry badges.

"We're here to find some more information on the Durham attacks," Sam said as they both stowed the badges. She gave them an annoyed look and huffed. "You'll want Sargent McMillian." She thumbed her hand to a larger man who was standing near the back of the room, talking with a few officers. They flagged him down and he excused himself to walk towards them.

"Hello," he said. "Is there something I can help you two with?" They showed him their badges again. His eyes flashed to the badges and back to the boys.

"We're here to get some more information on the Durham attacks," Dean said. The office quirked an eyebrow at them.

"I thought F and D already had what they needed?"

"Well," Sam said. "You know how paperwork is." The officer smiled.

"Yeah I do. Well, the five victims were found in the foothills of Sugarloaf Mount outside Durham."

"Five?" Dean asked.

"Well yeah. The last victim was found two days ago. A woman had gone with her boyfriend on a romantic camping trip. We interviewed him but he checked out. Her body was found four miles from where they were, torn to shreds, just like the others."

"Was anything missing?" Sam said.

"No, they had all their belongings, though they were tossed around the scene. F and W said it was a bear."

"Did the M.E. say what time they were killed?"

"Yeah, I think he said around ten." They thanked the officer and turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing. Each victim was missing their heart." They nodded and left the station.

"Well?" Mary asked, leaning against the impala.

"Werewolves," Sam said, Mary smiled. "We're gonna head back to the hotel and get the silver ready." She quickly hopped in the back. They grabbed a sack lunch and went back to the hotel.

At six, they drove the three miles to the tiny town. Finding a small trailhead, they parked the car on the side of the trail. Dean took point followed by Mary and then Sam as they entered the trail. Sam gave directions to the site of the last victim.

"Okay," Dean said when they reached the site. "The other victims were found north, so we'll head that way." They began walking north, hyper aware of the sounds of the forest. After two hours, they heard a snapping of a twig. Dean immediately pulled out his gun and held it above his flashlight. They searched the dense forest, shadows playing with their eyes.

"Dean?" A voice whispered behind a tree. Dean turned towards the speaker, gun ready. A dirt covered man stepped out from behind a fir tree.

"Garth?" Sam asked, lowering his gun.

"Hey guys," Garth said, dusting off his hands. "Good to see you guys."

"Garth," Dean said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm looking for the werewolves out here."

"How do you know about them?" Mary asked.

"I heard about the murders and came to investigate. I'm tracking their scents right now."

"What do you mean 'their scent?" Sam asked. Garth took a deep breath.

"About six months ago, I was turned into a werewolf by an alpha. I was able to kill him but not before I fed." He looked down at the ground. The boys were stunned. Mary had unshed tears in her eyes. She rushed over to Garth and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh Garth, I'm so sorry." Garth lightly patted her back.

"Uh, who is your girlfriend, Dean?"

"This is Mary Singer, Bobby's niece. She's been hunting with us for almost two months." Mary released Garth and stepped back next to Dean. "What do you know about the werewolves attacking people?"

"It's a male and female. My guess is they're trying to make a pack out here."

"It's late," Sam said. "Why don't you come with us to our hotel and we can set out tomorrow moring." The group agreed and traveled to the impala. A few minutes later, they poured into the room. Mary immediately excused herself to get cleaned up and went to the bathroom.

"So Dean," Garth said, sitting in the only chair. "How did you find Mary?" Dean reluctantly gave the quick version of his encounter with Mary. "Wow, a gift? God sure seems to have a weird sense of humor."

"Yeah," Dean said. "No kidding. Do you know who the werewolves are?"

"I think they're another seven miles north of where we were."

"Garth," Sam said. "Why didn't you tell us sooner what happened?" Garth looked sadly at Sam.

"Honestly, I was scared to tell you guys. You hunt monsters like me and have since you were kids. How could I tell my best friends I became the thing they hunt?" The sound of the shower running became the thing they heard.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Dean said. "You're our friend and nothing changes that." Garth smiled and stood up. Mary opened the shower in her pajamas to find Garth with his arms around Dean. She smiled at the sight.

"Should I leave you two alone?" She smirked. Garth released Dean and smiled at her.

"Well, it's pretty late. I'm staying not far from here. I'll come back tomorrow and we can make a plan." He smiled and said his goodnites. Mary hopped into bed and was fast asleep by the time Dean came from his shower. He smiled at the sight of her. Taking her phone off her chest, he plugged it in and slipped into the bed with her. She turned towards him in her sleep and adjusted her head on his shoulder, her arm snaking across his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning they ate breakfast and headed back to the woods. Garth took point this time as they went seven miles north of where they were the day before. The group stopped every so often as Garth used his new skills to follow their scent. Thirty minutes later, Garth stopped the group. In front of them was a small log cabin. Guns drawn, they circled the cabin and listened to the increasing voices.

"We can't keep doing this, Karen," a male voice said. "There are too many bodies. We need to move on."

"Quit complaining," a woman said. "This is _my_ pack and we're staying here. No one is looking for us. Calm the fuck down." Dean and Sam moved to the front door of the cabin while Mary and Garth took the back. He waited for a lull in the conversation and quietly grabbed the door handle. He violently pushed the door open and burst into the room. A woman and man stood in the living room. A third male was in the kitchen making dinner. The two in the living room came to their feet and came after the boys. They shot their silver bullets which both werewolves dodged. The female slammed into Dean, knocking the gun from his hand. Sam came against the male and was slashed at, his claws ripping through his clothes with no resistance.

Punches and slashes raged for mere moments but felt like hours. Dean slammed to the floor with another swift punch from the woman. He saw the gun out of the corner of his eye. He kicked the woman pulled back slightly. He took the opportunity to grab at the gun. He pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing through her skull. She dropped instantly to the floor.

"Karen!" The male shouted in distress. Sam took his shot, dropping him as well. The brothers looked at each other over looking for wounds. Only finding small cuts and bruises, they nodded and went to the back of the cabin.

Outside, they found the body of the other male face up on the ground. A gaping bloody hole in his chest. Garth was at the stream behind the cabin washing his hands. Mary was brushing pine needles and dirt off her jean jacket and out of her hair.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, looking her over.

"Oh, yeah. Damn guy knocked me down coming outta the cabin. Luckily, Garth was there to save me."

"She would have been fine. I only helped a bit." He said with a grin.

"Well," Sam said. I think we've taken care of the problem. Let's get back." They nodded and started making the trek back to the impala. Half way through their hike, Dean noticed that Mary and Garth were trailing a ways behind them. He stopped walking and waited for them to come closer.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Mary said, not meeting his eyes. They silently reached the impala by one in the morning. A quick drive back and the four poured themselves into the hotel room. No one bothered to change before falling into bed.

The next morning they said goodbye to Garth.

"Don't be a stranger," Dean said, shaking Garth's hand.

"I'll try," he said. "You all take care of each other too. He gave each of them a big hug before getting into his own small car. He waved goodbye and drove down the road. The three packed and got on the road themselves.

Three days later, they entered the bunker. Dean parked the car in the garage. They pulled their bags out of the trunk and entered the bunker.

"Home sweet home!" Mary yelled, the sound reverberating off the walls. "I'm not making dinner." Dean smiled.

"Okay," he said. "How does pizza sound?"

"Amazing. Canadian bacon, bacon, and pineapple." His eyes widened.

"Who puts fruit on a pizza?"

"Me. Please?" She pressed her body against his, Dean's eyes darkened.

"Okay."

"Yay! You guys can order your manly meat pizzas." She kissed him and took her bag to their room. The three spent the night watching action movies and eating pizza.

"You're up early," Sam said as Mary entered the room. It was earlier than Mary awoke and a lot more than Dean. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice.

"I couldn't sleep. My stomach is upset."

"Considering the large bowl of ice cream you had, I can't imagine why."

"I am lactose sensitive and I regret nothing." Sam chuckled and went back to his breakfast. They sat in silence until Dean came in.

"I'm starving, what's for breakfast?"

"You're starving?" Mary asked. "You ate an entire large pizza."

"I gotta keep up my strength," he said with a wink. Mary smiled over her glass.

"I was thinking of making a grocery run," Mary asked. "You guys need anything?" They made a list and Mary went out to get the groceries. Dean got a call after Mary left.

"Hey Charlie," he said. "What's up?"

"Hey Dean. I'm working on a case and I need help with the research. It looks to be latin, but the words aren't coming out right. I'm in Smith Center right now. Can we meet in Lebanon in about thirty minutes?"

"Sure. See you soon." He hung up the phone and looked at Sam. "Charlie needs some help with a case. She'll meet us in town in about thirty minutes." He called Mary to let her know what was happening but it went to voicemail. The brothers eventually went into town to meet up with Charlie at a local cafe. Dean texted Mary again but didn't get a response. They were with Charlie for over two hours. He still hadn't received a response and was getting worried. Once they were finished, they said their goodbyes to Charlie. Dean drove slightly faster than normal.

"Mary!" Dean called through the bunker. Their home was eerily silent.

"Where is she?" Sam asked. They searched the bunker but couldn't find any trace of Mary. Dean checked their room and found her clothes gone. He heard his brother call for him. Dean came into the library to find two notes on the table, one for him, and one for Sam. He picked up his note, written in her hand.

_Dean, I'm so sorry to do this, but I cannot stay with you anymore. Something has come up and I need some time to figure it out. I love you. That will never change. I'm sorry._

He was struggling to see her words through his own shed tears. He hardly heard what Sam was saying. How could she leave like that? What came up? Suddenly, he saw red and crumpled up her note. He ignored Sam's call as he went to shoot something.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two months since Mary left. Dean had thrown himself into the hunt. During the day he was a machine. At night, he was living on a liquid diet. Sam was able to get him to eat every once in a while, but not often. Dean had even moved out of their shared room and couldn't bear to look at the door.

"Hey!" Sam shouted for the fourth time to a hungover Dean. He jolted up from the table, knocking over his mostly drunk beer.

"What?" He asked, annoyed. He had pushed his palms into his eyes. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You, Dean. Ever since Mary left, you've been drowning yourself in jobs and booze." Dean's eyes hardened on Sam.

"Don't say her name."

"Look, I miss her too. You know what she said to me in my note? She told me to look after you because she couldn't. She knew you would self destruct and knew I needed to help. I bet she's with Bobby. We can be there in six hours. Just go and talk to her."

"She left," his voice was no more than a whisper.

"So go after her." Dean looked at his brother before nodding. The two got cleaned up and were on the road by nine. Six hours later they pulled into Bobby's auto wrecking yard. They pulled up to the house and got out. Dean felt nervous for one of the first few times in his life. Dean and Sam shut the doors of the Impala before walking across the familiar junk yard to Bobby's house. Dust wafted up with each step they took. Dean held a mental argument about this decision with every step he took towards the house. He hadn't seen her in two months. He wasn't even sure she was there. Before he could blink, he stood on the porch in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked sharply on the door.

"Dean?" Bobby asked, opening the door.

"Hey Bobby."

"What can I do for you boys?" Bobby stepped through the door a bit more and closed it against his body.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"I know she's here, Bobby. Please, I just need to talk with her." Bobby looked at Dean's desperate face. He paused for a moment looking at the man he considered a son.

"Balls," he muttered. "I told her this would happen. Dean, come in. Sam, you and I will stay out for a bit. Let them talk first." The boys nodded. "Mary!" Bobby yelled into the house as he opened the door. Dean entered as he heard her answer from the back of the house. He stood in the center of the kitchen and listened to her footfalls growing louder. His breath caught in his throat as she rounded the corner.

"Dean," she breathed. "H-how are you?" Dean struggled to breath as he stared at the woman he thought he loved. She stood before him in jeans and a tight fitting black tank top that emphasized the growing bump in her stomach. Suddenly, he was seeing red.

"Who's the father?" His voice was dangerously low.

"What?"

"I asked who the father was, damnit." He began to advance towards her, stopping two feet away. Mary narrowed her eyes on him and put her hands on her hips.

"Who the hell do you think? They're yours dumbass." His head jerked back as if she'd slapped him. That was not the answer he expected. He could see her talking but couldn't hear as a flood of emotions ran through him. He was angry at her for not telling him, upset that she even left in the first place, and shocked that he was going to be a dad which was quickly turning into excitement. Suddenly, his brain turned on and something clicked.

"Wait," he held up his hand and she abruptly stopped. "You said 'they're' not 'it'. Are you pregnant with twins?" Her cheeks flushed slightly as she looked away. "Mary," he touched her chin, pulling her eyes back to him. "Are we having twins?"

Mary's eyes became glassy. "Yes," she whispered. A large smile spread across his face.

"Really?" She let out a giggled sob as she smiled and nodded at him. Dean pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers

"Yes, you're gonna be a dad. You're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad as hell that you kept this from me. But at the moment, I'm too excited to deal with that right now." He forcefully pulled her into a searing kiss that she quickly returned. His strong arms wrapped around her.

"You're gonna be a dad," she said into his chest

"I'm gonna be a dad," He said into her hair. "I can't live without you in my life. Don't ever leave, please." He felt her shake her head.

"These past two months have been the hardest without you," she said. They heard the front door open and their names called. Dean said they were in the living room. Sam turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Holy crap," he said.

"You're gonna be an uncle," Dean said. Sam quickly pulled Mary into a hug before giving one to his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bobby said walking towards Mary. "Nice happy family reunion. Now you boys can take her off my hands."

"Oh, you've loved having me around."

"I love the cookin'," Bobby joked as he pulled Mary into his side. They ate dinner and Mary led Dean to her room. It was a guest bedroom Dean had stayed in when he was younger and his father left them behind on a hunt. He noticed the feminine touches that said "Mary" around the room. He took a deep breath and smelled the vanilla and apple scent that he missed so much.

"I'm glad you came," she said, sitting down on the bed.

"So am I. When did you find out you were pregnant?" She let out a small laugh.

"When we went after the werewolves. Of all people, Garth is the one that told me. He said my smell had something added to it compared to other females. When I went to the store, I picked up a pregnancy test. When I came back, you guys were gone. I saw that positive and freaked. I knew I couldn't hunt anymore and I had no idea how you'd react, so I left. I know it was stupid." She hung her head, avoiding his gaze. Dean smirked and pulled her chin back to him.

"I can't imagine what that felt like. Thank you for telling me. I was so angry when you left. Now you've given me more than I ever let myself believe I could have." He drew her lips to his. The kiss started gently, then grew with need. He gently pushed her down on the bed with their lips still attached. His free hand slid up her leg and rested on her rising bump, surprised at the pride he felt and how turned on he was that she was pregnant with his children. Spurred on with his arousal, she was quickly divested of her clothes. Palming her exposed breast, he noticed the slight swell of her gorgeous orbs. His lips covered the right breast, earning a needed moan from Mary. She lightly placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," she said breathlessly. Dean instantly jumped off the bed and stripped faster than he had ever done. He laid his body between her opened legs. Before kissing her, he looked over her body.

"Are you sure? I'm not gonna hurt…" His face held concern that made her smile. She placed her hand on his face.

"You're not gonna hurt them." He resisted the urge to slam into her and opted for a smoother approach. She felt exactly as he remembered, like home. He tried hard to keep a slower pace but her moans and thrusts were quickly bringing him to the edge. Suddenly, he felt her walls grip his member like a vice, tipping him over the edge. He moaned her name as he came. Careful to not crush her, he regretfully pulled out of her and drew her close into his arms. They let their breathing return to normal.

"Ya know," Mary said. "Pregnancy increases my sexual needs." He smiled into her hair.

"You're gonna be the death of me." They chuckled as they let sleep take over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Shorter chapter this time. This story will go to chapter 19 so only four more chapters after this :(. Thank you all for taking the time to read my fanfic.**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked as Mary brought another bag back into the bunker.

"Moving?" She asked. He pulled the bag from her shoulder.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes, pregnant, not bedridden."

"As a soon to be uncle, I'm not letting you get into a position where those kids come before they've cooked." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're as bad as Dean."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He hefted the bag and walked away towards her room. Mary went into the library and pulled a book of lore to read. Dean found her curled up with her legs tucked under her and a blanket on her lap.

"Comfortable?"

"Very."

He came in and sat down next to her. "When's your next appointment?"

She put the book down and looked at him. "I need to schedule with a new OBGYN, why?"

He looked at the floor briefly. "I'd like to go with you."

She smiled. "I'd like that. I should find out the sex at my next appointment."

"They can tell that this early?"

She nodded and pulled out her phoe to call the closest clinic.

* * *

"Stop shaking," Mary said. "You're making me nervous." They sat in the waiting room. Dean felt entirely out of his element. The soft pink walls were meant to be calming but it was putting him on edge. There were a few women in the waiting room and one other man with his pregnant wife who looked just as uncomfortable.

"I can't help it."

"Mrs. Winchester?" The nurse called. Dean felt a swell of affection. He didn't know she had used his last name but he loved hearing it. He placed his hand on her back as they followed the nurse. They entered an examination room and the nurse directed Mary to lie back on the bed and lift up her shirt. She poured the gel on her slightly swollen stomach and turned the ultrasound machine on. A whooshing sound filled the room.

"Okay, let's see what we have here. Did you want to find out the sex?"

"Yes," Mary and Dean said at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Alright there's one of the little guys. It looks like you have a little girl." Dean and Mary smiled at each other. "And there is your son." Dean's eyes snapped to the screen.

"I have a son?"

"No," Mary said. "We have a son _and_ a daughter." He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"We have a son and daughter." He kissed her and then let the nurse finish up with the exam. He stared at the two ultrasound photos all the way to the impala.

* * *

"No way," Dean said. "We're not naming our kid after my dad." They were in the library, Mary had a book of baby names on her lap.

"Okay, well what about after Bobby?"

"Bobby Winchester? It's not terrible."

"Owen?"

"No."

"Ethan?"

"No.

"Everett?"

"Isn't that a city?"

Mary let out an exasperated huff and threw the book at him. "I'm done. Find one you like and then tell me." He chuckled and opened the book. "When do you want me to stop hunting?"

He froze in his movements and looked at her. "What?"

"Well, I'm only five months along. I figured I have at least two to three more months before I should completely stop. I was wondering what you thought about for a time frame." Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Now."

She looked at him surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Damn right I am." She opened her mouth but he cut her off. "I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you or the kids. Please stay here and take it easy." He gave her his best puppy dog face and she melted.

"Okay," she said. "But I wanna help as much as I can."

He nodded. "Come on, let's make dinner."


	16. Chapter 16

**Short chapter again this time, but worth it. Enjoy!**

Garth called a few months later on another werewolf case in Holdrege. Two people were dead and another was missing. The boys gathered their gear and Mary gave them a huge bag of homemade food. Sam gave her a hug and got into the impala. Dean came up to her and gave her a kiss.

"We should be back by nightfall. I'll give you a call tonight when we're on our way."

"Be safe."

He nodded and climbed in. He waved and shut the garage door.

* * *

"Thanks for the help," Garth said as they came out of the woods of Lake Seldom. They had been hunting for over six hours. The three were walking back to the impala and placing their gear in the trunk.

"No problem," said Dean. He put his handgun in the trunk and fished out his phone. Thirty-seven missed calls. "Shit." Sam looked up in concern.

"What's happening?"

"I've got thirty-seven missed calls. Twenty are from Mary."

"You don't think she went into labor early do you?" Dean's eyes widened in fear.

"Look Garth , we gotta go."

"No worries. Have a safe trip." The boys quickly nodded and sped the almost two hour drive back to Lebanon. They were greeted by a high pitched scream coming from the library. They rushed into the room to find Mary propped up against the couch with Cas next to her. She looked up as she puffed her breathing through her teeth.

"About fucking time," she said.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Well, if you remember. About nine months ago we had sex and this IS THE RESULT!" Sam hid slightly behind his brother at her words.

"Cas, do something." He looked at Dean.

"There's nothing I can do. This is a natural part of life." Dean rushed to the floor next to Mary and held her hand.

"Sam, go get some more blankets and pillows. Cas, get a bowl of warm water and some alcohol." The two men went off like a shot. Mary squeezed his hand through another contraction.

"How do you know what they need to get?" She asked as her breathing calmed down.

"I googled it. How are you feeling?"

"I'm trying to shove a watermelon through a straw, I'm fucking great." He smiled at her.

"It'll be over soon." The two men came back with their items. Dean put the bowl of water off to the side and placed the towels underneath her. Rolling up his sleeves, he fished a knife out of his pocket and drenched it in his hands.

"Dean," she said gripping his flannel sleeve. "Another one is coming and I feel like I need to push."

"Okay honey. Cas, we're gonna need something like a clothespin. Sam, get ready to take the baby and wrap it up after I cut the umbilical cord." Mary screamed again and they got into position.

"I need to push."

"Okay, baby, on the next contraction I need you to push." Her face turned red and she started to grunt. "PUSH!" She screamed. "I can see a head. I need you to push again. Another ear piercing scream erupted from her. "Okay, a shoulder now. Try for another push and I should be able to get the baby out." Tears streamed down her face as she pushed again, dislodging the second shoulder. Dean quickly whisked the baby out and instantly heard the tiny cry. He closed off both sides of the umbilical cord and cut it with his knife. Sam immediately wrapped the tiny frame into the towel.

"I can't do this again." Mary cried almost hysterically.

"Yes you can. You are so strong. I love you."

"You're never fucking touching me again." He smiled as she bared down on the next contraction. Two more pushes and their second child came into the world, crying as loud as the first. Sam and Cas carefully cleaned the babies while Dean helped with the afterbirth. Once they were all cleaned, Sam and Cas brought the bundles to their parents.

"To Mary, I present your beautiful daughter." He placed the tiny girl in her arms. "And Dean, here is your son." Cas placed the tiny bundle into his arms. Dean held the baby as if he was made of glass.

"Am I doing this right?" He asked. Mary chuckled.

"Relax, breathe." He did as she said. Cas came around to Mary and healed her. She gave him a smile. "Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Yeah," Sam said. "Why are you back? Not that I'm not happy about that."

"Mary called me."

"When you weren't answering, I called Cas. I needed someone to be here."

"Thank you Cas," Dean said with tears in his eyes. "You saved my family." Cas gave a weak smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam and Cas were in the living room looking over some maps. Dean and Mary came in with their kids, one wrapped in blue, the other in pink. They stood next to their family.

"We figured out the names," Dean said. "Our son is Cas for the man who saved our family." The adult Cas straightened and gave them a huge smile.

"And she's gonna be Samatha, or Sam for short." The adult Sam's eyes teared up and came to hug Mary and his name sake.

"I'm honored," Sam said.

"What are you guys working on?" Dean asked, inching closer to the maps on the table.

"We think there's a haunting happening in St. Francis at the museum. Two people have died and a third is in the hospital."

"Well," Mary interrupted. "That's enough hunter talk for these little ones." She swooped up baby Cas into her arms. 'It's lunch anyways." She kissed Dean on the lips and walked off towards the nursery.

"Where's my lunch?" Dean joked. Mary didn't turn around.

"You have two hands, make it yourself." He chuckled and turned back to the guys.

"Okay, what's going on?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Dean asked for the fourth time. The four of them were in the garage. Sam and Cas were packing the back of the impala while Dean and Mary were by the driver's door.

"I can take care of our kids while you slay the monsters. Stay safe." She kissed him on the lips and he pulled her hips into him.

"Aren't I always safe?"

She laughed and lightly patted him in the chest. "Go before I keep you here." He kissed her again and the three poured into the impala. She waved goodbye as they reversed out of the garage and the door shut.

They pulled into the Dusty Farmer Motel that was only a few blocks away from the museum. They exited the vehicle and Dean got the room while Sam and Cas got their bags. They shut the trunk as Dean came towards them looking at his phone.

"What's up?" Sam asked. Dean showed him a picture of little Cas and Sam playing in their nursery.

"Those two," he smiled and shook his head. When he noticed Cas and Sam staring at him, he quickly pocketed his phone and cleared his throat.

"Let's go inside," Cas said as he hoisted a bag on his shoulder.

"Right," Dean said and grabbed a bag from the back. He shut and locked the impala before entering the motel room. Inside was two queen sized beds and a cot. The brothers instantly took the beds and left Cas the cot. Quickly, they placed the police reports and their laptops on the table. They researched the information they had and set a plan.

They walked the two blocks to the tiny white renovated church. A few people stood in front of the church but not enough to draw attention. Sam strode ahead of the three as they walked into the small church. Christian symbols filled every visible space but still looked pretty.

"Mr. Foster?" Sam called. An older man in his fifties excused himself from a few people and came over to them.

"Can I help you?"

"We're doing a magazine page on the unknown museums of Kansas and heard your's was one not to miss," Sam lied flawlessly. The little man puffed up a bit.

"She may not look like much, but there's a lot of history here."

"What can you tell us about the place?" Dean asked. He saw Cas move over to the wall from the corner of his eye.

"This place was built in the eighteen hundreds by missionaries to the area. They met the Native Americans from this area and became friends." Dean snorted and received a glare from his brother.

"Continue," Sam said to Mr. Foster."

"Well, the missionaries built the church just before the winter hit. It was pretty harsh but the natives were kind and gave the missionaries necessary food. In December though, a violent winter storm came through and killed most of the natives. We still have some of their original tools and weapons. I'll bring some out to you." He went away towards the back and Cas came to join them.

"The natives who lived off the land suddenly died and only the missionaries survived?" Dean asked. "Yeah, that sounds believable."  
"So a bunch of native spirits are unrestful?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Cas said. "I can sense their presents in this place."

"Well that settles it," Dean said. "We come back tonight and burn their remains." Mr. Foster came back to show them a bow and quiver from the eighteen hundreds as well as a tomahawk that still had some blood on it. They thanked him and left to return to their motel.

"The EMF reader is going crazy," Sam said into the dimly lit church. All three had rock salt shotguns at the ready as they moved around.

"Let's just get the artifacts and torch them," Dean said.

"Dean!" Cas yelled. Dean turned to find a native brave in front of him. He brought the gun up but the brave slashed at him with his tomahawk. Dean deflected the slash but dropped the gun. The brave called out and attacked with a hidden knife. Dean blocked and tried to get the knife. He managed to look and find his brother and friend in a similar situation. Dean brought his knee into the braves abdomen and dropped him to the ground. A searing pain shot into his back. Another brave had him from behind and plunged his long knife into Dean's back under the ribs. He could feel the warm blood seeping into his shirt. His knees hit the floor as the remaining blood rushed through his ears. He knew he should keep fighting, rise up from the floor. But the blood loss was growing fast. He fell to his side and closed his eyes thinking about his family and his wife.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shortest chapter in the story. Next chapter is the epilogue.**

* * *

Before Dean could open his eyes, he knew he was neither on the floor of the church or at the hotel. He turned onto his back and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling of the bunker. Looking over at the chair, he saw a very angry wife. She had her eyes closed as if she was contemplating his life.

"Do you have any idea how scared you've made us?" She asked. Her eyes opened to slits.

Dean sat up and looked at her. "Where are the kids?"

"Don't change the subject. They're fine." He winced at the bite in her tone. "What the hell happened?"

"It was't that bad. We went on a case and got into a bit of trouble. I'm fine."

"So fine that after Cas healed you, you didn't wake for a day?" His head snapped back a bit, that was news to him.

"It wasn't anything unusual."

Mary let out a big sigh and looked down at the floor. "I know it wasn't anything unusual. Honestly, that's what kind of scares me. This is our lives and each time we step out of that door there's a good chance we aren't coming back." She paused for a moment and he didn't dare interrupt. "It's different now. I know your dad wasn't the best. I can't and don't want to imagine living what's left of my life without you. We both know what it's like to lose a parent. Could you honestly do that to our kids?"

Dean looked at her. He hadn't thought about it. That sting of losing his mom never went away. "I'm sorry. You and the kids are the most important to me aside from my brother and Cas. I'm not gonna stop hunting, but I will be safer."

Tears fell from her eyes. "That's all I ask." They kissed and poured their love into it.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Okay," Dean said. "Now aim for the target."

"Like this?" The tiny voice of his daughter asked.

Dean smiled. "Yes, that's good. Now squeeze the trigger." She slowly pressed the trigger and the small gun kicked back in her hand. She looked at her father.

"I did it, daddy, I did it." Her green eyes lit up with her smile

"Yes you did, sweetheart." He smiled at her and pushed her brown hair over her ear. His son's frustrated yell drew his attention. "What is it, Cas?"

"I can't aim right, dad."

He came around to his son. "Okay, what's goin' on?" He knelt down to be eye level with him. Mary's blue eyes stared back at him.

"I can't get the cross hairs to stay on the target. I can't do this."

"You're only seven, son. These things take time. Why don't we take a break and see what mom's made for lunch?" Samantha immediately unloaded the gun and jumped to tackle him. He deflected and pulled the giggling girl into his arms. The three walked through the bunker to the kitchen. He set the wiggling child down and she ran to her mom.

"Don't eat yet," Mary said with her back to the table.

"I'm not," he said looking at the five year old little girl at the table. "Hello, Ellen, how are you baby?"

"I wanna shoot too daddy," she whined. "I wish I could shoot." Her bottom lip popped out in a pout that made him laugh.

"It's okay baby, you'll shoot soon enough. You need to be at least six before you can hold a gun."

The little blonde huffed. "Okay," she muttered and crossed her arms.

"Where are Sam and Cas?" Mary asked. "I thought they were going to be here."

"We are here mom," Cas said. Their mother smirked and narrowed her eyes.

"Not you two, smarty pants." She looked at Dean. "That's your DNA right there."

Dean hid his smile and popped a chip in his mouth. "They're in Nebraska and should be home tomorrow night." They sat down and ate lunch. Dean looked around at his family and smiled. He had a wife, beautiful children, and a home that kept them safe. He looked at Mary and smiled which she returned. She had truly been the greatest gift he could have ever had.

* * *

**That's all folks! I have completely enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked it too. Please check out my other fanfics; Help Me Help You (Harry Potter) and I Hate That You're Perfect (Trolls). I also have a few published stories with PK Burian. The first one is David Finkleman and Dangerous Magic (more info in my profile).**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
